Amor y Problemas de Gatos en el Circo
by MoonTrekerAF
Summary: Es 14 de febrero en el circo y todos estan emocionados por el Día de San Valentín, sobre todo Gia, pues sera su primer San Valentín con Alex, pero no todo saldra como ella esperaria. (Mal título, lo se :P)


"AMOR Y PROBLEMAS DE GATOS EN EL CIRCO"

Es 14 de febrero por la mañana, y en el circo todos los animales están emocionados terminando sus preparativos para el día de San Valentín, pero nadie está más emocionado que Gia, pues será el primer Día de San Valentín que pasara con Alex.

Alex, por su parte, se encuentra platicando con Marty y sus otros amigos afuera de la carpa sobre lo maravilloso que había sido dejar el zoológico y decidir haberse quedado en el circo, en eso aparece Gia con unos globos rojos y se acerca a Alex, quien, algo sorprendido deja a sus amigos y va con Gia. Sus amigos siguen platicando mientras observan la escena; cuando Alex alcanza a Gia, la felina abraza a Alex y le da un rápido y tierno beso, después le entrega los globos emocionada y Alex los recibe un tanto sorprendido, sin nada más que agradecerlos:

Alex: -Sorprendido- Vaya Gia, ¡gracias!  
Gia: -Sonriendo- De nada, quise darte un pequeño obsequio, ya sabes, por el día de San Valentín.

Cuando Gia dice eso, Alex se da cuenta que ha olvidado preparar algo especial para Gia, así que se las ingenia para terminar rápido lo conversación y preparar algo para Gia:

Alex: -Abre los ojos al máximo y comienza a alejarse de Gia lentamente- ¡Guau! Claro, San Valentín, muchas gracias Gia, yo también te tengo algo especial...  
Gia: -Interrumpe a Alex emocionada- En serio, ¿qué es?  
Alex: -Nervioso- Ahhh, está en... en mi vagón, sí; regresa al circo, luego te veré con tu sorpresa.  
Gia: Esta bien, nos vemos al rato Alex.

Gia besa una última vez a Alex y comienza a correr hacia el circo. Luego de que Gia entra en la carpa del circo, Alex voltea a ver a sus amigos, quienes se comienzan a acercar. Cuando Alex se junta con sus amigos, estos le preguntan:

Marty: Y bien León, ¿que tenías planeado para ella?  
Alex: -Entra en pánico- No puede ser, ¡¿Como olvide el día de San Valentín?!  
Gloria: -Sorprendida- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¿Pues qué estuviste haciendo esta última semana?

Alex mira hacia arriba y comienza a recordar los últimos días. En sus recuerdos ve como había pasado los últimos días con Gia, practicando el trapecio, platicando con ella, paseando por el circo y sus alrededores. Mientras Alex recordaba y sonreía, sus amigos lo observaban algo extrañados, viendo como Alex sólo sonreía y miraba hacia arriba. En eso Marty pregunta:

Marty: Alex, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Alex: -Sale del transe de sus recuerdos y sacude su cabeza- ¿Qué?, -Vuelve a entrar en pánico- amigos, ¡ayúdenme a preparar algo para Gia!  
Melman: ¿No dijiste que tenías algo para ella en tu vagón?  
Alex: No, eso fue sólo para ganar tiempo. -Comienza a mirar a su alrededor- ¡Ya se, le puedo dar estos globos!  
Marty: ¿Que no te los dio ella?  
Alex: Ahhh, es cierto, entonces... entonces... ¡ya se! Mi vagón, debo tener algo ahí para darle. -Comienza a mirar a su alrededor- Ahhh... Gloria sujeta los globos por favor, -Alex le entrega los globos a Gloria- gracias.

Alex sale corriendo hacia su vagón del circo y comienza a revolver todo mientras busca desesperadamente algo para darle Gia. Sus amigos lo siguen y Alex les pide ayuda, todos comienzan a buscar pero no encuentran nada:

Marty: Aquí no tienes nada para darle, sólo tienes unos recuerditos de Nueva York... ¿y de donde los sacaste por cierto?  
Alex: Eso no importa ahora, ¿me van a ayudar o no?  
Melman: Si, pero aquí no tienes nada.

En eso, para desgracia de Alex, Gia, quien no pudo resistir la tentación de ver que le había preparado Alex, así que va a buscarlo y entra a su vagón mientras Alex seguía buscando algo para darle.

Gia: ¡Hola Alex! Perdón por venir pero tenía mucha curiosidad y quería estar contigo.  
Alex: -Entra en shock, deja de buscar y voltea lentamente hacia Gia- Ahhh...  
Gloria: Yo... creo que mejor nos vamos, ven Melman.  
Melman: Ya voy...  
Alex: Marty, ¿me ayudas?  
Marty: Yo creo que... tal vez otro día, adiós.  
Gia: -Intrigada- Alex, ¿qué está pasando?  
Alex: -Nervioso agarra las patas de Gia; respira profundamente y pone una cara triste- Gia... -Suspira- la verdad es que... se me olvido el día de san Valentín, y no te prepare nada especial para este día... ¿Estás decepcionada verdad?  
Gia: -Sumamente triste suelta las patas de Alex- No, es sólo que... No importa... -Gia acaricia su propio brazo izquierdo con su pata derecha- Creo que... mejor voy a ver que están... mejor regreso a la carpa, adiós Alex. -Gia sale del vagón y comienza a caminar hacia la carpa del circo-  
Alex: -Se para junto a la puerta de su vagón mientras ve como Gia entra a la carpa del circo- Ahhh, esto está muy mal.

Alex vuelve a entrar a su vagón y se tira en el piso tapándose la cara y lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Mientras, sus amigos que estaban dentro de la carpa se preguntaban qué había pasado entre Gia y Alex, en eso Gia entra corriendo y Gloria la detiene.

Gloria: -Detiene a Gia y la sujeta de un hombro- ¿Estás bien Gia?, ¿Que paso?  
Gia: -Lloriqueando- Si, estoy bien, es sólo que, no importa.

Gia se suelta y se va corriendo a su vagón en la parte de atrás de la carpa. Gloria decide ir con Gia para ayudarla y le dice a Marty y a Melman que vayan a ver a Alex:

Gloria: Creo que mejor voy a ver qué le pasa, quizás pueda ayudarla. Ustedes vayan con Alex, vean como está el.  
Marty: Esta bien, vente Melman.  
Melman: Pero no me gustan este tipo de situaciones, me afectan mucho.  
Gloria: Pero es tu amigo.  
Melman: OK, vamos Marty.

Marty y Melman se dirigen al vagón de Alex y entran en el, donde ven a Alex tirado en un montón de paja con la cara tapada.

Marty: Alex, ¿estás bien?  
Alex: -Sin levantarse ni descubriese la cara- ¿Que quieres Marty?  
Marty: Sólo venimos a ver como estabas por tu… pequeña pelea con Gia...  
Alex: No quiero hablar de eso ahora Marty... no estoy de humor.  
Marty: ¿Estás seguro?, porque no te ves muy bien que digamos.  
Alex: -Se descubre la cara y se sienta- ¿Y eso que Marty?, si, Gia se enojó con migo y estoy solo en San Valentín, ¡¿y qué hay de ti?!, tu también estas solo.  
Marty: Ehy perdón pero yo si tengo una pareja. -Marty levanta a Alex y lo lleva hasta la puerta del vagón y señala a Esmeralda, una hermosa yegua blanca junto a la carpa- ¿La vez? Ella es mi pareja.

Esmeralda, quien estaba conversando con sus hermanas Esperanza y Ernestina, voltea y saluda a Marty y le manda un beso, a lo que Marty le corresponde de la misma manera. Después de eso, Alex, un tanto molesto vuelve a entrar al vagón y mientras se vuelve a acostar en un montón de paja le dice a Marty:

Alex: -Ligeramente molesto- Vaya, ¡gracias por recordarme que soy el único sin pareja este día Marty!  
Marty: Lo siento Al, no fue mi intensión.  
Alex: Si, lo sé. Pero… ¿cómo pude permitir que pasara esto? Gia está molesta con migo y tal vez no me hable por un rato después de esto.  
Melman: Si, se veía muy triste cuando se fue llorando a su cuarto.

Marty voltea a ver a Melman con una cara como si estuviera diciendo "cállate"; por su parte, Alex sólo cierra sus ojos y se vuelve a tirar al montón de paja al imaginar lo mal y triste que se debió de haber sentido Gia. Al ver esto, Melman le dice a Alex que tal vez lo puedan ayudar a reconciliarse con Gia, a lo que Marty también se ofrece a ayudar.

Marty: No te preocupes Alex, Melman sólo estaba exagerando.  
Alex: -Con vox sarcástica- Si, seguro.  
Melman: Pues quizás podamos ayudarte a volver con Gia.  
Marty: No es tan mala idea Melman. Si, te ayudaremos Alex, ¿qué dices?

Al principio Alex se niega, pero al final acepta después de ser chantajeado emocionalmente con Gia.

Alex: No lo sé chicos, creo que Gia ya tuvo suficiente de mí por un día, no quiero arruinar más las cosas.  
Marty: Vamos Alex, ¿cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?  
Melman: Es verdad, honestamente no podrían estar peor, además, ¿Vas a dejar que Gia pase sola y triste el Día de San Valentín?  
Alex: -Suspira profundamente- Ustedes ganan, vamos, los sigo... ¿Y qué ideas tienen?  
Marty: La verdad no tengo ninguna, ¿y tu Melman?  
Melman: No, yo tampoco.  
Alex: -Vuelve a suspirar- Si que son de gran ayuda chicos.  
Marty: Cálmate Alex, Gloria fue a hablar con Gia, esperemos a que vuelva y entonces vemos que podemos hacer. Mientras que te parece si volvemos a la carpa y vemos si encontramos a alguien más que quiera ayudarte, ¿sí?  
Alex: Bueno, ya que, no tengo ninguna mejor opción.  
Marty: ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ven, camina.

Marty y Melman sacan a Alex de su vagón y lo llevan de vuelta a la carpa del circo, donde buscan a alguien más que quiera a ayudar a Alex con su problema con Gia. Mientras tanto, Gloria había ido con Gia para saber qué había sucediendo y tratar de ayudar a Gia.

La jaguar se encontraba en su vagón, atrás de la carpa del circo; estaba llorando, sentada sobre montón de paja y recostada sobre una pequeña caja de madera. Gloria se asomó por la puerta del vagón antes de entrar y vio a Gia llorando; luego observo la habitación, el piso y las paredes eran de madera con unos carteles y posters pegados en ellas, todos del circo Zaragoza. El más grande era uno en el que se encontraban Gia y Alex en primer plano tomados de las patas, volando en el trapecio, sonriendo, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Gloria pensó que estaban tan distraídos contemplándose que ni se habían dado cuenta cuando les tomaron la fotografía. Gia sintió una mirada sobre ella y descubrió a la hipopótamo detrás de su puerta, de inmediato trato se secarse las lágrimas mientras decía:

Gia: -Todavía con unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y con una voz un tanto triste- ¡Gloria!, no te oí llegar.  
Gloria: -Comenzó a entrar lentamente en el vagón y a acercarse a Gia- Gia, ¿estás bien?, platicarme que ocurrió entre Alex y tu.

Gia le comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido esa mañana y cómo Alex había olvidado el día de San Valentín. Así, entre sollozos apenas perceptibles le contó a Gloria todo lo ocurrido, al terminar de contarle el incidente, Gia dijo:

Gia: ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, estoy empezando a pensar que ni siquiera le importo.

Al momento en que Gia dijo eso, Gloria la interrumpió diciéndole:

Gloria: ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Tienes idea del tiempo que pasa hablando de ti?!  
Gia: -Muy sorprendida de oír eso y aun algo triste- ¿En serio?  
Gloria: ¡Sí! ¡Incluso estas en sus sueños! No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo enamorado que está de ti. A veces incluso llega a ser un poco aterrador.

Después de oír eso, Gia se rió ligeramente mientras se secaba con sus patas las últimas lágrimas que tenía sobre su rostro. Al ver esto, Gloria pensó que Gia ya se encontraba un poco mejor, por lo que le dijo que descansara un momento, y que más tarde la llevaría con Alex para arreglar las cosas. Gloria ayudo a Gia a limpiarse el rostro, después de lo cual la dejo en sola en el vagón para que descansara un poco mientras ella iba con los demás para ayudar también a Alex; para ese momento Alex y los demás estaban terminando de convencer a Stefano de que los ayudara.

Marty: Y qué dices, ¿nos ayudarás?  
Stefano: No estoy del todo seguro Marty, no soy muy bueno para esas cosas.  
Alex: Por favor Stefano, ayúdame, aunque sea sólo un poco a enmendar las cosas con Gia.  
Stefano: -No muy convencido- Esta bien Alis, te ayudare en lo que pueda.  
Alex: Gracias Stefano, te lo agradezco mucho.

En eso, Cabo sale de detrás de una caja de madera después de haber oído accidentalmente parte de la conversación de Alex con Stefano mientras realizaba unos trabajos de rutina que Skipper le había ordenado. Cabo le pregunto a Alex si a Gia le había sucedido algo, puesto que sólo oyó la última parte de la conversación.

Cabo: -Con su habitual inocencia pero ligeramente preocupado- ¿Está bien Gia?  
Alex: Pues más o menos, ¿por qué preguntas?  
Cabo: Creí oír los decir que a Gia le había pasado algo.  
Melman: No, Gia está bien, lo que pasa es que Alex y Gia tuvieron una pequeña discusión, eso es todo.  
Marty: Si, y estamos viendo la forma de ayudar a Alex a reconciliarse con Gia, oye Cabo, ¿crees qué nos puedas ayudar también?

Al instante de oír eso, Alex le tapa la boca a Marty e intenta mantenerlo callado mientras intenta convencer a Cabo de no necesitan su ayuda.

Alex: -Le tapa la boca a Marty- Shhh, Marty silencio.  
Cabo: Será un placer ayudar.  
Alex: -Todavía sin soltar a Marty- Gracias por ofrecerte Cabo pero no queremos ocasionarte... ahhh... molestias, si eso, estoy seguro que tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer.  
Cabo: No, está bien, no es ninguna molestia. Es más, iré con los otros, estoy seguro de que también querrán ayudar.

Inmediatamente después de terminar de hablar, Cabo se tira al piso y se desliza a buscar a los otros pingüinos. Mientras Cabo todavía se iba, Marty seguía intentando quitarse la pata de Alex de su boca, cuando Cabo sale de la carpa Alex suelta a Marty mientras se aleja quejándose. Después de que Alex lo suelta, Marty se comienza a limpiar los pelos de la boca mientras le grita a Alex.

Marty: -Limpiándose los pelos de la boca y tosiendo- ¡¿Por qué me, cof, cof... me, cof... me tapaste la boca?! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Y hace cuanto que no te limpias las patas?!  
Alex: ¡¿Qué que estaba pensando yo, en que estabas pensando tu Marty?! ¿¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir pedirle ayuda a esos psicóticos?!  
Marty: ¿Psicóticos? Siempre están ayudando a los demás, además, ¿cuándo han causado problemas?  
Alex:-Con voz burlona- Bueno, pues déjame pensar, así, secuestraron el barco, estrellaron el avión en África, lo volvieron a estrellar en Europa, destruyeron un casino...  
Marty: ¡Esta bien está bien!, ya entendí, suelen causar problemas, pero aún así no creo que vayan a arruinar esto, dales una oportunidad Alex.  
Alex: Este no es momento para dar oportunidades Marty, no quiero que arruinen más las cosas con Gia.

Mientras Alex y Marty seguían discutiendo, Gloria, quien los había estado buscando regreso de haber platicado con Gia. Gloria interrumpe la pelea y les cuenta lo sucedido.

Gloria: Haber, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Qué paso?  
Alex: Lo que ocurre es que a Marty se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de pedir ayuda a los pingüinos.  
Gloria: ¿Y eso?  
Alex: Siempre están causando problemas, y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.  
Marty: Puede que causen problemas, pero recuerda que al final siempre arreglan las cosas.  
Gloria: Ok, cálmense los dos. Alex, olvídate de los pingüinos. Bien, escucha, fui a hablar con Gia y ya está mejor, todavía te quiere y lo que más le molesto no fue que no le tuvieras un regalo, sino que le mintieras.  
Alex: Sin ofender Gloria, pero ¿cómo me puede ayudar eso?  
Gloria: Espera, a eso voy. Gia está descansando ahora, así que pensé que podrías organizarle una pequeña cena romántica  
Alex: No te entendí bien pero creo que podría intentarlo.  
Melman: ¿Y qué hay de los pingüinos? Dijeron que iban a ayudar.  
Alex: Ahhh es cierto, y si ayudan lo van a echar a perder todo.  
Marty: Cálmate Alex, quizás si tengan algo mejor que hacer y no puedan ayudar.  
Alex: Si, es cierto, siempre tienen mucho que hacer, seguro que no les importará esto.  
Gloria: No te preocupes por ellos, ven Alex, vamos a arreglar tu sorpresa para Gia.

Después de terminar de hablar, Alex suspira mientras sonríe ligeramente preocupado pensando en lo que podrían ocasionar los pingüinos si decidieran ayudar. Luego de unos segundos, Alex sigue a sus amigos para preparar la sorpresa para Gia.

Mientras tanto, Cabo estaba hablando con Skipper tratándolo de convencerlo de ayudar a Alex, y, para desgracia de Alex, al final Cabo convenció a Skipper de ayudar.

Skipper: Negativo soldado, no podemos ayudar al hippie, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Además ya hacemos muchas buenas obras todo el tiempo Cabo.  
Cabo: Lo sé Skipper, pero una buena obra nunca está de más. Además le dije a Alex que lo ayudaríamos, y un pingüino nunca abandona a un compañero señor.  
Skipper: -Suspira ligeramente- Tu ganas Cabo, ayudaremos al hippie. Muchachos, vengan aquí; hoy tenemos una misión señores, vamos a ayudar al hippie a reconciliarse con su noviecita. A mi señal comienza la operación "Conquista Amorosa". Preparados y...  
Kobalsky: Ahhh... ¿señor?  
Skipper: -Levanta su aleta derecha a manera de decir silencio- ...¡ahora!

Después de haber dado inició la operación "Conquista Amorosa", los pingüinos salieron a buscar a Alex y a los demás, quienes ya estaban organizando la sorpresa para Gia en una pequeña carpa atrás del circo. A Alex se le ocurrió también poder incluir una clásica cena romántica a la luz de vela, por lo que mientras sus amigos le ayudaban a preparar la iluminación y la decoración de la carpa para un baile romántico, Alex preparaba una pequeña mesa en el centro de la carpa con una mantel blanco, rosas rojas, y una vela carmesí en el centro de la mesa. Cuando Alex término de arreglar la mesa fue a ver a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban terminando de colocar la decoración.

Alex: Hola amigos, ¿cómo van?  
Marty; Hola Alex, ya casi acabamos, sólo estamos terminando de colocar esta luz.  
Gloria: Relájate Alex, todo saldrá bien. ¡Mira!, ya acabamos.  
Alex: Muy bien, esto ya esta terminado y no hay rastros de los pingüinos, creo que esto saldrá bien.  
Marty: Ves Alex, te dije que no tenías por que preocuparte.

En eso, los pingüinos entran en la carpa al romper parte del techo, y caen enfrente de Alex.

Skipper: -Rompe el techo de la carpa y cae enfrente de Alex junto con todo su equipo- Vaya, así que aquí estaban hippies, los habíamos estado buscando. Te dije que deberíamos haber venido aquí primero Cabo.  
Cabo: Pero señor...  
Skipper: Olvídalo soldado, esto irá a tu expiente.  
Alex: ¡¿Qué no tocas monja, qué hacen aquí?!, creí que estaban ocupados.  
Skipper: Así era, pero Cabo insistió en ayudarte, dijo que le habían pedido ayuda, así que aquí nos tienes.

Alex voltea a ver a Marty con una mirada de rencor y enojo por haber incluido a los pingüinos, a lo que Marty comienza a silbar mientras se esconde atrás de Melman y Gloria. Después, de eso, Alex intenta convencer a los pingüinos de que ya no necesitan su ayuda, pero sólo consigue que los pingüinos intervengan cada vez más.

Skipper: Y bien hippie, ¿Qué están haciendo?  
Alex: -Nervioso- Les agradezco que quieran ayudar, pero ya terminamos; la cena ya esta, sólo falta ir por la comida...  
Skipper: -Interrumpe a Alex- ¡Rico!, ayuda al hippie con la comida. -Apuntando a Alex- Tu descuida, ese muchacho hace un sushi increíble.  
Alex: -Suspira nerviosamente- ... y la decoración...  
Skipper: -Vuelve a interrumpir a Alex- ¡Perfecto!, Rico, olvida la cocina, tengo otro trabajo para ti. -Voltea a ver a Cabo y Kobalsky- Cabo, Kobalsky, ustedes encarguense de la cocina, Rico y yo nos encargaremos de darle a esta velada un toque "explosivo".

Al oír la palabra "explosivo", Alex no pudo evitar aterrorizarse al pensar en lo que Skipper planeaba hacer. Mientras tanto, los pingüinos ya se habían ido a trabajar mientras Alex todavía salía del shock que le había provocado la idea de Skipper. Después de salir del shock, Alex le pide ayuda a Marty para que vigile a Skipper y a Rico mientras el vigila a Cabo y Kobalsky; a Gloria y Melman les pide que vayan a buscar a Gia.

Alex: -Aún en shock- ¿Explosivo?... ¿Cocina?... Esto es muy malo... -Voltea a ver a sus amigos- ¡Marty!  
Marty: -Asoma su cabeza de atras de sus amigos, donde seguía escondido- ¡¿Qué?!  
Alex: Sal de ahí, necesito que vigiles a Skipper y a Rico, vigila que no vayan a explotar nada; yo iré a ver a las otras monjas, voy a vigilar que no incendien la cocina; Gloria, Melman, ustedes vayan por Gia. Nos veremos aquí en 20 minutos.  
Melman: Pero no tenemos reloj.  
Alex: ¡Ustedes... ustedes vayan y avísenme cuando Gia este aquí!  
Melman: OK  
Gloria: Ven Melman, vamos por Gia.

Melman y Gloria salen de la carpa y van a buscar a Gia para traerla a la carpa y vea la sorpresa que le ha preparado Alex; por su parte, Alex se dirige a la cocina, pero cuando llega no ve a los pingüinos, así que regresa corriendo a la carpa. Mientras tanto, Marty, quien se había quedado en la carpa para vigilar a Skipper y a Rico, sube por una escalera y se encuentra a los pingüinos, quienes estaban armando unos fuegos artificiales en una plataforma en la cima de la carpa.

Skipper: Muy bien Rico, esta ya quedo, vamos a la siguiente.  
Marty: Espera espera, tu monja, ¿qué están haciendo?  
Skipper: Que tal rayitas, solo estamos agregando unos fuegos artificiales para darle un toque "mágico" a la velada del hippie.  
Marty: ¿Y cuantos explosivos colocaste ahí?  
Skipper: Sólo los necesarios.  
Rico: -Vomita una barra de dinamita y se la muestra a Skipper- ¡Ta ta!  
Skipper: -Voltea a ver a Rico- Olvídalo soldado, ya es suficiente para ese cañón, guárdalo algo para los del otro lado. Nos vemos rayitas, tenemos que terminar esto. ¡Rico, lanza ganchos!

Rico vomita un lanza ganchos y lo dispara al techo al otro lado de la carpa, Skipper se sujeta de Rico y se lanzan al otro lado de la carpa y aterrizan en la otra plataforma, donde se encuentran los otros cañones; al llegar al otro lado Skipper dice:

Skipper: Muy bien soldado, terminemos esto. Y recuérdame que hay que arreglar los agujeros del techo.

Antes de que siguieran llenando los cañones Marty, recordando sus prácticas en el cañón con los pingüinos, les grita desde la otra plataforma:

Marty: ¡Oye monja, no coloquen muchos explosivos, sólo unas 10 o 12 barras!  
Skipper: -Gritando desde la otra plataforma- ¡¿Estas seguro rayitas?!  
Marty: -Gritando- ¡Esta bien, entonces sólo 6!  
Skipper: ¡De acuerdo rayitas, es tu decisión! -Skipper voltea a ver a Rico- Ven Rico, al parecer habrá que rellenar esos cañones.

Mientras los pingüinos terminaban de llenar los cañones, Gloria y Melman se encontraban con Gia en su vagón.

Gloria: Alex se sintió muy mal por lo que ocurrió esta mañana y te estuvo preparando algo todo el día.  
Gia: -Entusiasmada- ¿En serió?  
Gloria: Si, te dije que Alex te amaba, he hizo esto para probartelo. Ven, vamos para que veas la sorpresa que te preparo.  
Gia: -Algo apenada, emocionada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- Esta bien, vamos.

Gloria, Gia y Melman salen del vagón y se dirigen a la carpa. Mientras tanto, Alex llega corriendo a la carpa de regreso de la cocina y encuentra a Cabo y a Kobalsky acomodando la mesa.

Alex: ¡Ustedes, monjas! ¿Qué están haciendo?  
Cabo: Estamos preparando tu cena para Gia.  
Kobalsky: Y para el platillo principal tendremos filete de pescado y lo flamearemos usando vino.  
Alex: Se los agradesco mucho pero... ahhh... ya le había pedido a Stefano que fuera el mesero.  
Cabo: OK, entonces nos vemos luego. -Cabo y Kobalsky bajan de la mesa y se van con Skipper-  
Alex: Muy bien, eso funciono; pero ahora de verdad necesito a Stefano para que me ayude a servir la comida... y tengo que dejar de hablar sólo.

Alex corre a la parte trasera de la carpa y se encuentra con Marty, quien seguía vigilando a los pingüinos desde la parte baja de la carpa.

Alex: ¡Marty!, ¡¿Has visto a Stefano?!  
Marty: Si, acaba de entrar en la carpa, te estaba buscando.  
Alex: Gracias Marty, y recuerda, que no exploten nada.

Alex entra corriendo a la carpa a buscar a Stefano; después de que Alex regresa al interior de la carpa, los pingüinos bajan de las plataformas superiores y hablan con Marty.

Skipper: Muy bien rayitas, esto ya esta listo.  
Marty: Se ve muy bien Skipper, ¿colocaste sólo lo que acordamos verdad?  
Skipper: Así es mi amigo monocromático, tu no te preocupes por nada, nosotros ya nos hicimos cargo de todo.

En eso, Alex se encuentra con Stefano, quien estaba observando la mesa que Alex había preparado. Alex se acerca a Stefano y agarrándolo de los hombros le pide que sea el mesero esa noche.

Alex: -Agarra a Stefano de los hombros- Stefano, necesito que me ayudes, ¿crees que puedas ser el mesero esta noche?  
Stefano: Seguro, será un placer Alex.  
Alex: Bien, ahora vayamos por la comida... pero la tienen los pingüinos, ¡Cabo, Kobalsky, vengan aquí!

Cabo y Kobalsky salen de debajo de la mesa y se suben a ella.

Cabo: Hola Alex, ¿qué ocurre?  
Alex: ¡¿Qué hacían abajo de la mesa?!  
Kobalsky: Eso es información confidencial.  
Alex: Si bueno, no me interesa ahorita; necesito que me digan donde pudieron la comida.  
Cabo: Esta aquí abajo, -Levanta parte del mantel de la mesa- lista para servirse.  
Alex: Bueno, se ve bien, pero Stefano, necesito que la saques de aquí y la vuelvas a traer cuando Gia este aquí,¿entendiste?  
Stefano: Si Alex.

Stefano agarra la pequeña mesita con ruedas en donde estaba la comida y la saca de la carpa, y sin que Alex se diera cuenta, los pingüinos siguen a Stefano.

Alex: -Voltea a ver a la mesa- Y ustedes monjas... ¿a dónde se fueron?. Bueno, un problema menos.

En eso, Melman entra a la carpa y le dice a Alex que se acerque. Cuando Alex se acerca, Melman le dice que Gia se encuentra afuera de la carpa, y que Gloria la esta entreteniendo por un momento. Alex le dice a Melman que salga a donde esta Gia y que el le dirá cuando todo este listo para que ella entré.

Alex: Ahhh... Melman, ve con Gia y ponte atento, te avisare cuando todo este listo, cuando te avise dejan entrar a Gia, ¿entendiste?  
Melman: Seguro, pero no tardes.

Melman sale de la carpa y vuelve a donde estaba Gia; mientras tanto Alex llama a Stefano y a Marty, una vez que se acercan, Alex les dice:

Alex: -Viendo a Stefano- Stefano, cuando te avise traes la comida y la sirves, ¿entendiste?, hasta qué te diga.  
Stefano: Entiendo.  
Alex: Bien, entonces vuelve a tu posición y vuelve cuando te toque.  
Stefano: -Yendo afuera de la carpa- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato.  
Alex: -Voltea a ver a Marty- Marty, necesito que te encargues de los fuegos artificiales, y no los enciendas hasta que te diga.  
Marty: OK. Entonces ya me voy a mi lugar.  
Alex: ¡Y apaga las luces ya que vas para allá Marty, y avísale a Melman que ya deje entrar a Gia!  
Marty: ¡OK!

Marty sale discretamente de la carpa y le avisa a Melman que ya puede dejar pasar a Gia. Después vuelve a entrar a la carpa y se sube a la plataforma en donde están los cañones con los fuegos artificiales, y apaga las luces. Afuera de la carpa, Melman y Gloria llevan a Gia a la entrada de la carpa y le dicen que entre. Gia se detiene un momento frente a la entrada de la carpa y voltea a ver a Melman y Gloria por un segundo, después de lo cual entra caminando lentamente a la carpa emocionada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que entra a la carpa, Gia ve a Alex a un lado de la pequeña mesa con el mantel blanco y una vela color carmesí que iluminaba un poco alrededor, dándole al lugar una atmósfera cálida y romántica. Gia se acerca a la mesa lentamente hasta llegar con Alex, una vez que esta allí Alex saca una silla de madera y le dice a Gia que se siente, y Gia, sin poder dejar de sonreír se sienta al lado de la mesa, después Alex le acomoda la silla y la acerca a la mesa, después de lo cual Alex se sienta a la mesa con Gia, y después de unos segundos de silencio Alex le pregunta a Gia:

Alex: Y bien Gia, ¿qué te parece?  
Gia: -Sonriendo- Todo es hermoso Alex, nunca creí que harías algo como esto.  
Alex: Y aún no termina.

Alex le hace la señal a Stefano con su pata derecha para que se acerque. Stefano ve la señal y agarra el carrito donde se encontraba la comida y lo lleva hasta donde están Gia y Alex. Una vez que coloca el carrito con la comida al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Gia y Alex, Stefano levanta la tapa color plateado del plato y deja ver el pescado preparado, pero justo cuando Stefano estaba a punto de agarrar el plato para servir la comida, Cabo y Kobalsky salen de debajo de la mesa que había traído Stefano y se suben a la mesa; cuando Alex ve a los pingüinos, entra en shock, y no puede decir nada para alejar a los pingüinos, Gia se da cuenta de que Alex esta preocupado y le pregunta si esta bien, a lo que Alex sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los pingüinos agarran el plato y lo colocan en la mesa; Cabo saca de debajo de la mesita que había traído Stefano una botella de vino mientras Kobalsky acerca el platillo a Gia, Cabo echa un poco de vino encima del pescado mientras Kobalsky le dice a Gia:

Kobalsky: -Mirando a Gia- Esto es para darle un toque especial, le dará un sabor único al pescado, ahora sólo hay que flamearlo, -Voltea a ver a Cabo- Cabo, pásame el soplete.

Cabo baja de la mesa y comienza a buscar el soplete abajo de la mesa que había traído Stefano, mientras tanto, Gia voltea a ver a Alex y le dirige una sonrisa cálida, pensando que la intervención de los pingüinos era parte del plan de Alex, quien, sin dejar de pensar en lo que podrían ocasionar los pingüinos, responde a la sonrisa de Gia con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa; después de unos segundos, Cabo vuelve a subir a la mesa con el soplete en sus aletas y se lo da a Kobalsky, quien lo agarra y le dice a Gia:

Kobalsky: Una vez que prueben el pescado les garantizo que no olvidarán este momento, ahora sólo lo flameamos y listo.

Kobalsky levanta ligeramente el plato y lo sujeta con su aleta izquierda, y con la otra intenta encender el soplete, pero sin darse cuenta inclina ligeramente el plato y lo acerca a la vela del centro de la mesa, con lo que el platillo se prendé en llamas antes de tiempo, sorprendiendo a Kobalsky, quien deja caer el plato accidentalmente, con lo que el pescado cae en la mesa, la cual se comienza a incendiar.

Con la mesa incendiandose, todos se alejan por el repentino incidente, después de lo cual Alex, Gia y los pingüinos intentan apagar el incendio; mientras, Stefano corre hacia un extintor colocado en la pared de la carpa, lo agarra y regresa a la mesa, cuando llega a la mesa abre el extintor y rocía la espuma sobre la mesa, pero accidentalmente también rocía a Gia, quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa intentando apagar el fuego.

Cuando logran apagar el incendio, todavía hay un poco de humo, lo que les dificulta ligeramente ver. Cuando el humo se disipa, Alex ve a Gia, quien se estaba limpiando la espuma del rostro; Alex, al ver esto, intenta ayudar a Gia y le pregunta si esta bien, pero Gia, un tanto molesta lo rechaza, con lo que Alex se entristece.

Alex: -Ve a Gia- ¡Gia! ¡¿Estas bien, que paso?! Déjame ayudarte.  
Gia: -Aleja a Alex un tanto molesta- Estoy bien Alex, no paso nada.

Después de haber sido rechazado por Gia, Alex retrocede y se aleja un poco de Gia, mientras ella termina de limpiarse la espuma del cuerpo. Alex voltea a ver a Stefano y a los pingüinos, quienes al ver que Alex había volteado a verlos, voltean hacia el otro lado y comienzan a alejarse, después de lo cual Alex suspira nervioso y un tanto molesto por lo ocurrido.

Cuando Gia termina de limpiarse, Alex intenta disculparse por lo ocurrido mientras ayuda a Gia a quitarse los últimos restos de espuma de detrás de las orejas. Gia, por unos segundos intenta alejar a Alex, pero al final lo deja ayudarla al ver la insistencia de Alex.

Alex: -Se acerca a Gia- Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Ven aquí. -Alex pone sus manos bajo las mejillas de Gia y comienza a quitar los restos de espuma de su pelaje- Ves, así esta mejor. ¿Estas segura que estas bien?  
Gia: Si Alex, estoy bien, pero como... ahhh...  
Alex: -Abraza a Gia- Todo esta bien Gia, ya paso. Todavía hay algo que creo que te hará sentir mejor.

Gia también abraza a Alex, quien le da un muy breve beso en la mejilla para intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Justo en ese momento, se oyen unos chillidos en la parte superior de la carpa, y Alex y Gia alzan la mirada y ven como una de las luces de la carpa empieza a caer, Alex jala a Gia y la cubre con su cuerpo intentando protegerla; la luz cae junto a ellos a unos pocos metros de distancia, con lo que algunas piezas salen volando, pero ninguna golea a Alex o a Gia. Luego de unos segundos, se sueltan, y todavía algo asustados, se acercan un poco a los restos de la luz que se había caído.

Gia: -Un tanto molesta- Muy bien Alex, primero fue el incendio, luego el extintor y ahora esto,¿qué esta pasando aquí?  
Alex: -Nervioso- No lo se, pero relájate un poco Gia, no creo que otra cosa pueda suceder.

Entonces otra luz se suelta y cae sobre los restos de la mesa carbonizada, levantando una nube de cenizas que los cubre a los dos. La ceniza se adhiere al pelaje humedecido por la espuma de Gia, obscureciendo su pelaje y dejándolo de un color negro profundo, haciéndola ver como una pantera.

Cuando la nube de cenizas se disipa, Alex ve a Gia, quien se alejaba tosiendo del lugar. Al ver como el pelaje de Gia estaba cubierto de cenizas, Alex se queda inmóvil, preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar Gia de él después de todo lo ocurrido. Cuando Gia deja de toser, mira a su alrededor e intenta limpiarse el rostro, en eso ve que su pata derecha es de color negro, y después observa el resto de su cuerpo y ve que todo su pelaje es de color negro, cubierto de cenizas, entonces mira a Alex con una cara de enojo queriéndole gritar, pero no dice nada; Alex sólo se encoge de hombros e intenta taparse la cara mientras imagina lo que Gia podría gritarle. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo y atemorizantes, Gia comienza a caminar molesta hacia la salida de la carpa, Alex intenta detenerla pero no lo consigue.

Alex: -Corre hacia Gia- ¡Gia, no te vayas por favor!, yo... este... ahhh...

Gia se detiene y voltea a ver a Alex, quien también detiene al ver el rostro de molestia de Gia, todavía a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Gia sólo le dirige una mirada de enojo a Alex, quien sólo baja la mirada entristecido, después de lo cual Gia continúa caminando. Cuando Gia esta a punto de salir, se topa con Marty, quien venía bajando de la plataforma superior por las escaleras.

Marty: -Observa a Gia- ¿Pero qué te paso?  
Gia: -Algo triste y molesta- No quiero hablar de eso ahorita Marty. -Con una mirada de enojo- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Alex.

Gia continúa caminando y sale de la carpa, y después de unos segundos, Marty se dirige hacia el centro de la carpa, donde ve a Alex acostado en una de las gradas cubriendose el rostro con sus patas. Marty se acerca a Alex y le pregunta que paso.

Marty: ¿Ahora qué paso Alex?  
Alex: -Sin levantarse ni descubrirse el rostro- Se incendió la mesa, cubrieron a Gia de espuma, se cayeron las luces, una cayo sobre lo que quedo del incendio y cubrió a Gia de cenizas, no creo que haga falta una mejor explicación.  
Marty: Creo que esto no salió muy bien..  
Alex: Nuestro aterrizaje en África no salió bien, esto es un desastre.  
Marty: ¿Quieres qué encienda los fuegos artificiales que preparaste para Gia?, es lo último que quedaba, tal vez los vea  
Alex: -Suspira profundamente- Hazlo Marty, ya no tengo nada que perder.  
Marty: Vamos, no seas así, a todos les gustan los fuegos artificiales.  
Alex: Seguro...

Marty camina de regreso a la plataforma, mientras, afuera de la carpa junto a unos vagones, Gloria y Melman están hablando sobre como creen que les va a Gia y a Alex en su cita cuando ven a Gia cubierta totalmente de ceniza a lo lejos, entonces se acercan a Gia e intentan platicar con ella.

Gloria: ¡¿Pero qué te paso?!  
Gia: -Con unas lágrimas en el rostro- Hubo un incendio, me rociaron con espuma, luego se cayeron unas luces y me cubrieron de ceniza.  
Gloria: ¿Pero cómo fue que paso?  
Gia: No lo se, primero todo iba bien, y luego, todo se incendió y de ahí fue empeorando.  
Gloria: Pero todo debió haber sido un accidente.  
Gia: -Suspira- No lo se Gloria, ya ni siquiera se sí esto lo hizo el o no.

Mientras Gia y Gloria siguen platicando, Marty llega de nuevo a la plataforma y enciende la consola que controla los cañones con los fuegos artificiales. El primer cañón se enciende y explota, casi tirando a Marty de la plataforma, Marty recupera el equilibrio e intenta apagar la consola, pero una segunda explosión destruye la consola, entonces todos los cañones empiezan a disparar al centro de la carpa, donde se encuentra Alex. La primera explosión hace que Alex se caiga de las gradas al centro de la carpa, cuando se logra poner de pie, se ve atrapado dentro de la carpa con cañones disparando los fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Gloria y Gia seguían hablando, cuando de repente se oye una gran explosión y se ven unos fuegos artificiales salir por el techo de la carpa donde esta Alex. En ese momento dejan de hablar y salen corriendo hacia la carpa.

Por su parte, Marty intenta bajar de la plataforma, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, un disparo desde la otra plataforma al otro lado de la carpa destruye las escaleras, y los cañones de la plataforma en donde esta Marty comienzan a explotar.

Marty: -Asustado- ¡En este momento daría cualquier cosa por tener alas!

Otra explosión avienta a Marty al borde de la plataforma y casi lo hace caer, Marty mira hacia abajo y ve un montón de paja en el piso.

Marty: -Asustado- ¡Bueno, algo es algo!

Marty salta de la plataforma al montón de paja y aterriza en el centro del montón. Marty sale del montón de paja y corre hacia el centro de la carpa a ayudar a Alex. Cuando llega, no puede entrar, pues parte de la plataforma en donde estaba Marty había bloqueado la entrada.

Después de unos momentos, Gia, Gloria y Melman entran a la carpa y se encuentran con Marty. Gia le pregunta a Marty donde esta Alex, y Marty le responde que esta atrapado en el centro de la carpa.

Gia: -Asustada y preocupada- ¡¿Y Alex?!  
Marty: Esta en el centro de la carpa, atrapado detrás de esta cosa.  
Gia: -Gritando- ¿Alex, estas bien?

Alex logra escuchar a Gia y le responde:

Alex: ¡¿Gia, eres tu?!  
Gia: Si, ¿qué esta pasando allí?  
Alex: No lo se, los cañones me están disparando y no puedo salir.  
Gia: -Preguntándole a Marty- ¿Qué paso?  
Marty: Se supone que esta era una sorpresa para ti que había hecho Alex, iba a ser un baile con unos pocos fuegos artificiales para ambientar las cosas, pero algo salió mal.

Gia vuelve a mirar la plataforma que bloquea el paso sin terminar de comprender todavía lo que pasa. Luego de unos segundos, todos los demás animales del circo entran a la carpa, quienes al escuchar las explosiones decidieron ver que estaba pasando.

Todos los animales: ¿Qué esta pasando?  
Gia: Alex esta atrapado...

Y mientras Gia seguía hablando, un cohete explota justo al lado de Alex, y lo hace salir volando un par de metros, los suficientes para que todos los animales lo vean; Alex se golpea la cabeza con un poste y aterriza de espaldas, quedando inconsciente, aún atrapado en el centro de la carpa. Al ver como Alex salía volando por la explosión, Vitali sale de entré los animales e intenta mover la plataforma.

Vitali: Haganse a un lado. -Agarra un extremo de la plataforma y comienza a empujarla- ¿Me van a ayudar o se van a quedar ahí parados?

Todos los animales se acercan y comienzan a empujar la plataforma, la cual se comienza a mover lentamente. Mientras siguen moviendo la plataforma, Marty pregunta donde están los pingüinos.

Marty: -Jalando la plataforma- ¿Alguien ha visto a los pingüinos?, ¿no deberían estar ayudando como siempre?

Desde lo alto de la carpa se oye una voz que le dice a Marty:

Skipper: ¡Acá arriba rayitas!, ¡estamos desmantelado los cañones que sobran antes de que exploten!  
Marty: ¡¿No dijiste que habías puesto sólo los explosivos que acordamos?!  
Skipper: - Desarmando un cañón- ¡Así fue, sólo usamos seis cajas!  
Marty: -Sorprendido- ¡¿Seis cajas?!, ¡Te dije seis barras!  
Skipper: ¡Debiste hablar mejor rayitas!, listo, este ya quedo.

Kobalsky le habla a Skipper y le muestra que la plataforma que están empujando los animales se comenzó a incendiar, con varios cañones aún cargados con los explosivos

Kobalsky: ¡Skipper, mira! -Apuntando a la plataforma- La plataforma esta incendiandose, y los cañones podrían explotar en cualquier momento.  
Skipper: ¡¿Bueno, y que estamos esperando?!, ¡alejen a esos animales de ahí!  
Kobalsky y Cabo: A la orden Skipper.

Kobalsky, Cabo y Rico bajan de la cima de la carpa por unos cables caídos y aterrizan atrás de los animales que estaban empujando la plataforma y les dicen que tienen que alejarse porque podría explotar.

Kobalsky: Prestenme atención, necesito que se alejen de la plataforma, ahí un pequeño incendio y los cañones que están atrás de esta plataforma podrían explotar en cualquier momento.

Poco a poco todos los animales comienzan a salir de la carpa, pero Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitali y Gia se quedan, un poco alejados de la plataforma, negándose a dejar sólo a Alex. Mientras, los pingüinos regresan al centro de la carpa he intentan apagar el incendio, pero no pueden; al ver que no logran apagar el incendio se alejan y siguen desarmando los cañones.

Para ese momento, Alex comienza a despertar y ve que todo a su alrededor esta explotando; Alex se levanta y camina tambaleandose hasta llegar a otro poste que está cerca de la plataforma en llamas. En ese momento lo ven los pingüinos, quienes no sabían que el aún se encontraba ahí.

Skipper: -Mirando a Alex- Creí que ya no quedaba nadie aquí dentro. Chicos, olviden eso, tenemos que sacar al hippie de aquí.

Los pingüinos vuelven a bajar al centro de la carpa para ayudar a Alex a salir de ahí.

Skipper: ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí hippie?!, se supone que ya todos habían salido. Muy bien soldados, necesitamos despejar la salida para sacar al hippie de aquí, pero primero hay que apagar ese incendio, ¡Rico!

Rico vomita cuatro extintores y comienzan a apagar el incendio. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la plataforma Gia y los demás hablan sobre que pueden hacer para ayudar a Alex.

Gia: ¡No podemos dejar a Alex allí!  
Vitali: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?, no nos podemos acercar.  
Marty: Los pingüinos están con el, estoy seguro de que podrán sacarlo de allí.  
Gia: ¡Pero aún así hay que intentar algo!

Del otro lado, los pingüinos siguen intentando apagar el incendio; en ese momento, Alex escucha del otro lado la voz de Gia, y tambaleandose, aún aturdido por la explosión, comienza a subir poco a poco por el poste, para ver del otro lado.

Skipper: -Voltea y ve a Alex subir por el poste- ¿Qué haces allí hippie?, ¡baja ahora mismo de allí!  
Alex: -Subiendo el poste- En un momento, tengo que ver algo.

Alex sube por el poste unos cuantos metros, y del otro lado de la plataforma ve a Gia hablando con los demás; Alex le grita a Gia y esta voltea y lo ve trepado en el poste.

Alex: ¡Gia!  
Gia: -Voltea y ve a Alex- ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo ahí?!  
Alex: Creí oír que estabas aquí.  
Gia: Intentamos ayudarte a salir, pero no sabemos como y... espera un momento, creo que ya se como.

Gia ve un trampolín cerca de la salida de la carpa y le pide a Vitali que la ayude a acercar el trampolín, a lo que todos van a ayudar. Mientras se acercan, Gia le dice a Alex que suba más en el poste, y que luego intente saltar hasta el trampolín. Alex acepta intentarlo y comienza a subir aún más alto, pero mientras subía, oye a los pingüinos hablar.

Skipper: Esto no esta funcionando. -Voltea a ver a su equipo- Esto va a explotar, ¡rápido, todos, cubranse! ¡Tu también hippie!  
Alex: ¿Explotar?

Alex mira hacia la plataforma en llamas y ve como algunos cohetes comienzan a salir disparados, luego levanta la vista y ve a Gia y a los demás acercarse a la plataforma con el trampolín.

Alex: ¡Gia, alejense, esto va a explotar!  
Gia: ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!  
Alex: ¡Pero tienen que irse!

Al ver que Gia no se alejaba, Vitali la agarra de su pata derecha y la aleja de ahí. Cuando Alex ve que se están alejando, comienza a bajar del poste, pero en ese momento los tres cañones de la plataforma explotan, destruyendo la plataforma y tirando a Alex del poste, haciéndolo caer a varios metros de distancia. Cuando explotan los cañones, Gia y los demás voltean y alcanzan a ver como Alex cae del poste. Al ver esto, Gia corre hacia donde esta Alex, seguida de todos sus otro amigos; entran al centro de la carpa atravesando los restos de la plataforma y llegan a donde esta Alex, a quien los pingüinos ya estaban atendiendo. Gia se arrodilla junto a Alex y le pregunta si esta bien.

Gia: -Arrodillada junto a Alex- ¡Alex!, ¡¿Estas bien, que paso?!

Pero Alex no le contesta, a lo que Skipper le dice:

Skipper: No te preocupes, ahorita esta inconsciente pero estará bien, sólo tiene unos pequeños golpes, nada de que preocuparse, ¿no es así Kobalsky?  
Kobalsky: Así es señor.  
Skipper: Lo ven, no se preocupen por el hippie, les sugiero que vayan a descansar un poco mamíferos, hoy fue un día muy ocupado, nosotros nos haremos cargo del hippie.  
Gloria: -Sujeta a Gia de los hombros- Ven Gia, ellos se ocuparán de el.

Gia, no muy convencida, se levanta y sale de la carpa junto con todos los demás, dejando a Alex con los pingüinos.

Unas horas después, con el sol comenzando a ocultarse, Alex despierta en su vagón, acostado sobre un montón de paja y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, en eso ve a Gia, ya limpia de cenizas, sentada en una esquina en el otro extremo del vagón.

Alex: -Intentando levantarse- ¿Gia?  
Gia: -Voltea a ver a Alex y comienza a acercarse- Alex, ya despertaste, ¿estas bien?  
Alex: Eso creo, ¿y tu?  
Gia: -Se sienta junto a Alex- Estoy bien, -Sonriendo muy ligeramente- sólo un poco de ceniza, es todo.  
Alex: -Algo deprimido- Cierto, lamento lo ocurrido Gia, yo no pensé que... yo sólo... -Suspira-  
Gia: Esta bien Alex, no importa.  
Alex: No, si importa, te arruine el día de San Valentín.  
Gia: No es cierto, no lo arruinaste, eso no fue tu culpa.  
Alex: Aún así, tengo que compensarte esto de alguna forma.  
Gia: No es necesario Alex.  
Alex: Pero tengo que.

Alex se levanta y camina lentamente hasta la puerta del vagón y ve el circo iluminado por los colores del atardecer. Gia se acerca a la puerta del vagón y se coloca junto a Alex, en eso, sus amigos lo ven y se acercan.

Marty: ¿Cómo estas Alex?  
Alex: Creo que bien, -Voltea a ver a Gia por un segundo- gracias por ayudar Marty.  
Marty: Cuando quieras amigo.  
Gloria: Nos tenías preocupados a todos.  
Alex: Si, lo lamento. Pero si no les molesta, quisiera pedirles otro pequeño favor.  
Melman: ¿Cuál?  
Alex: -Agarra a Gia de los hombros suavemente- Gia, quisiera que los acompañarás un momento y volvieras aquí en diez minutos.  
Gia: ¿Por qué?, ¿a dónde vas?  
Alex: Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos aquí en un momento.

Alex comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el circo y entra a la carpa, mientras, sus amigos se llevan a Gia de ahí y comienzan a hablar de lo ocurrido en el día.

Diez minutos después, Gia regresa al vagón de Alex y lo ve recargado en una de las paredes del vagón. Gia se acerca y Alex la toma de su pata derecha.

Alex: -Agarra la pata derecha de Gia- Ven, quiero que veas algo.  
Gia: ¿Pero qué es lo que...  
Alex: No digas nada aún.

Alex lleva a Gia atrás del circo y comienzan a bajar por una pequeña colina, hasta que llegan a un pequeño claro en donde hay un mantel de picnic y una canasta. Alex le dice a Gia que se siente, y entonces saca de la canasta un pequeño ramo de flores y se lo entrega a Gia.

Alex: -Le entrega las flores a Gia- Lamento lo que paso este día y espero que esto...  
Gia: Todo está bien Alex, esto es hermoso.  
Alex: -Sonríe- Y también traje un poco de comida, así que podemos disfrutar del resto del día.

Alex saca la comida de la canasta y comienzan a comer, mientras, desde el circo, Marty observa lo que ocurre mientras esta recargado en una pequeña reja de madera y dice:

Marty: -Suspira ligeramente- El amor no tiene fronteras.

Mientras Marty sigue observando, Esmeralda, su compañera, se acerca por detrás y le dice:

Esmeralda: Y tu lo has dicho.

Marty y Esmeralda apoyan sus cabezas el uno al otro, y Marty la invita a pasar adentro de la carpa, con lo que los dos entran a la carpa juntos, ahí se encuentran con Gloria, Melman, y todos sus otros amigos, celebrando una fiesta todos juntos por el día de San Valentín, platicando, comiendo y divirtiéndose, todos se encontraban dentro de la carpa menos dos felinos enamorados.

Mientras todos los demás están dentro de la carpa del circo, Alex y Gia se quedan afuera, recostados uno al lado del otro en el pasto viendo el atardecer, con el cielo iluminado por los colores dorados y naranjas del atardecer, con una suave brisa soplando entre los árboles, y hablando entre sí de todos sus buenos y no tan buenos momentos juntos; y a pesar de todos los eventos de ese día, ninguno de los dos felinos podía imaginarse una mejor manera de pasar ese día.


End file.
